Rainer Maria Rilke
'Leben' Rainer Maria Rilke gehört zu den bedeutendsten Lyriker der deutschen Sprache. Neben vielen Gedichten und einer grossen Menge von Briefen verfasste Rilke Erzählungen, einen Roman und Aufsätze zu Kunst und Kultur sowie zahlreiche Übersetzungen von Literatur und Lyrik, hauptsächlich aus dem Französischen. 1 'Die Kindheit und Erziehung' 1875, am 4. Dezember, wurde René Karl Wilhelm Johann Josef Maria Rilke in Prag geboren. Die Eltern sind Sophie Rilke und Josef Rilke. 6 In seinen ersten sechs Lebensjahren wurde Rilke wie ein Mädchen erzogen, da seine Mutter den frühen Tod ihrer Tochter nicht verkraftete. 1 1884 '''brach die Ehe der Eltern auseinander. 6 '''1885 – 1890 '''Auf Druck der Eltern besuchte der sensible Junge eine Militärrealschule in St. Pölten zur Vorbereitung auf eine Offizierslaufbahn. Rilke schrieb seine ersten Gedichte. 6 '''1891 '''brach er die militärische Ausbildung wegen Krankheit ab und besuchte die Handelsschule in Linz, welche er im folgenden Jahr unfreiwillig verlassen musste. 1 '''1892 – 1895 bereitete sich Rilke in privatem Unterricht in Prag auf das Abitur vor, das er mit Auszeichnung bestand. 1 1894 'erschien Rilkes erster Gedichtband „Leben und Lieder“. 6 'Die Entfaltung 1895/1896 'studierte Rilke Literatur, Kunstgeschichte, Philosophie und danach Rechtswissenschaft in Prag und München. 1 Sein zweiter Gedichtband „Larenopfer“ erschien. 6 '''1897 '''begegnet er Lou Andreas-Salomé und folgte ihr nach Berlin. 4 Sie war Rilkes Geliebte, mütterliche Freundin und intellektuelle Lehrerin zugleich. 3 Auf Vorschlag von Lou änderte er seinen Namen in Rainer Maria Rilke, da sie diesen für einen Schriftsteller angemessener fand. 1 '''1898 '''reiste Rilke für mehrere Wochen nach Italien, wo er wichtige Künstler kennenlernte. Er schrieb weiter und seine Werke wurden veröffentlicht. '''1899 '''reiste Rilke mit dem Ehepaar Andreas nach Russland. Diese Reise wurde ein Fundament seiner Dichtungen. Nach der Reise lebte er in Berlin. 'Der Schaffende 1900 '''unternahm Rilke alleine mit Lou die zweite Russlandreise, wo er Lew Tolstoi begegnete. '''1901, am 28. April, heiratete er die Bildhauerin Clara Westhoff. Im Dezember wurde ihre einzige Tochter, Ruth, geboren. 1902 '''reiste Rilke alleine nach Paris. (Rainer verliess Clara nie, doch war er kein Familienmensch.) Paris wurde in den folgenden Jahren zum Hauptwohnsitz des Dichters. In den nächsten Jahren reiste er nach Rom, Skandinavien, Dänemark und Schweden. 6 '''1905 – 1906 '''arbeitete Rilke für acht Monate als Sekretär beim weltberühmten Bildhauer Auguste Rodin, der auch eine idealisierte Vaterfigur für ihn war. Er schrieb nicht nur für, sondern auch über ihn. Diese „Neuen Gedichte“ erschienen 1907/1908. 1 '1910 '''wurde sein einziger Roman „Die Aufzeichnungen des Malte Laurids Brigge“, an dem er seit 1904 gearbeitet hatte, veröffentlicht. 4 'Der Meister 1910 - 1912 '''Auf dem Schloss Duino bei Triest entstanden die ersten beiden „Duineser Elegien“ und die Gedichte „Das Marien-Leben" (1913). 5 '''1914 – 1918 (Erster Weltkreig) '''Die ersten zwei Jahre war Rilke Militärtauglich und musste eine militärische Grundausbildung absolvieren und arbeitete dann im Kriegsarchiv. Der Kriegsdienst riss die seelischen Wunden der Militärschule wieder auf, weshalb er fast ganz aufhörte zu dichten. Danach lebte Rilke in München. 1 '''1919 war Rilke wegen einer Vortragsreise in der Schweiz. 6 Er war froh, den Nachkriegswirren zu entkommen und hoffte die lange unterbrochene Arbeit an den „Duineser Elegien“ wieder aufzunehmen. 1 1921 'entdeckte Rilke das Chateau de Muzot bei Sierre im Wallis, wo er sich dann niederliess. 6 '''1923 '''erschienen, nach langer und schmerzlich empfundener Schaffenspause, die „Duineser Elegien“ sowie „Die Sonette an Orpheus“. Rilke musste mit grossen gesundheitlichen Beeinträchtigungen kämpfen. 6 '''1924 – 1926 '''hielt sich Rilke immer häufig in Sanatorien auf. Dennoch entstanden noch zahlreiche Einzelgedichte und ein umfangreiches lyrisches Werk in französischer Sprache. Seine Krankheit wurde als Leukämie erkannt. '''1926, '''am 29. Dezember, starb Rilke im Alter von 51 Jahren in Val-Mont, Schweiz. 6 Werk 3 Hier sind einige seiner zahlreichen Werke aufgelistet. 'Roman *Die Aufzeichnungen des Malte Laurids Brigge (1910) 'Gedichte' Prosadichtung *Die Weise von Liebe und Tod des Cornets Christoph Rilke (1906) Gedichte in deutscher Sprache *Leben und Lieder (1894) *Larenopfer (1898) *Advent (1897) *Neue Gedichte (1896) *Das Stunden - Buch (1905) *Neue Gedichte II (1907) *Requiem (1909) *Das Marienleben (1913) *Die Sonette an Orpheus (1923) Gedichte in französischer Sprache *Vergers (1926) *Les Quatrains Valaisans (1926) *Les Roses (1927) *Les Fenêtres (1927) Übersetzungen *Sonnets from the Portuguese (Elizabeth Barret-Browning) *Gedichte von Jens Peter Jacobsen übersetzt aus dem Dänischen 'Schriften zur Kunst und Literatur' *Worpswede (1902) *Auguste Rodin (1903) 'Briefe' *Gesammelte Briefe in sechs Bänden, hrsg. von Ruth Sieber-Rilke und Carl Sieber. Leipzig (1936–1939.) *Briefe an einen jungen Dichter (1903-1908) Historischer Hintergrund Rainer Maria Rilke lebte zu Zeiten des Symbolismus und des Impressionismus. Die Industrielle Revolution und die Vorbereitung auf den Ersten Weltkrieg trieb die Forschung und Entwicklung auf dem Gebiet der Technik enorm an. Das Attentat von Sarajewo löste dann den ersten Weltkrieg aus. Die Gesellschaft sehnte sich in ihrem Krisenbewusstsein nach einem neuen Lebensstil. Der Rationalismus wurde verdrängt und die Emotionen traten in den Vordergrund. Der Symbolismus und der Impressionismus distanzieren sich von der Wirklichkeit. 11 Der Impressionismus dauerte etwa von 1890 bis 1920 und konzentriert sich auf die sprachliche Gestaltung augenblicklicher Empfindungen. Der Dichter will persönliche Impressionen, Eindrücke möglichst genau festhalten. Es sind Momentaufnahmen, bei denen das Stilideal der Detailtreue übernommen wird. Der Impressionismus ist der Übergang vom Nationalismus zum Symbolismus. 10 Die literarische Epoche des Symbolismus begann etwas 1860 und endete etwa 1925. Der Symbolismus entstand in Frankreich und ist eine Gegenströmung zum Realismus und Naturalismus. Die Autoren des Symbolismus distanzierten sich wie beim Impressionismus von politischen und sozialen Fragen und wandten sich somit von der Realität ab. Die Werke des Symbolismus sind von einer eher pessimistischen Grundstimmung geprägt. Der Stil des Symbolismus ist von musikalischen Mitteln und Bildzeichen (Symbolen) geprägt. 9 Rilke erarbeitete eine besondere Art des Symbolismus. Er wollte in seinen Gedichten keine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen, sondern seine Beobachtung und Erfahrung. Durch dieses genaue Hinsehen wollte er Zufälligkeiten und Unklarheiten der Wahrnehmung ausschliessen. Deshalb hatte er das „Dinggedicht“ eingeführt. 8 Bezug Leben - Werk Rainer Maria Rilke war ein Lyriker, Erzähler, Liebhaber, Künstler, Poet, Soldat und Philosoph. Er wurde durch eine schwierige Kindheit, Exil und tiefe Schaffenskrisen geprägt. 13 Aufgrund der unglücklichen Kindheit lebte Rilke in einer Scheinwelt. Er war ein Individualist. 14Trotz Frau und Kind war er kein Mensch für ein bürgerliches und ortsgebundenes Familienleben. Er reiste kreuz und quer durch Europa; kein Ort konnte ihn festhalten. Seine Eindrücke und Erlebnisse verarbeitete Rilke in seinen Werken. So hat Rilke beispielsweise seine Erfahrungen aus seiner ersten Pariser Zeit, die viel Schrecken barg, in seinem einzigen Roman, „Die Aufzeichnungen des Malte Laurids Brigge“, verfasst. Auf dem Schloss Duino hatte er die ersten beiden Duineser Elegien verfasst. Die zahlreichen Begegnungen mit Künstlern – Lew Tolstoi, Auguste Rodin, Karl Gustav Vollmoeller, und weitere - haben seine Werke auch geprägt. Während des ersten Weltkrieges hatte Rilke eine lange Schaffenskrise. Der Kriegsdienst riss die seelischen Wunden der Militärschule wieder auf, weshalb er fast ganz aufhörte zu dichten. 1 Rilke setzte sich in seinen Dichtungen vor allem mit der Schöpfung und dem Leben im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod auseinander. Er schaffte es immer wieder die Aussen- und Innenwelten zu verbinden. 12 Bezug historischer Hintergrund - Werk Seine Werke entstanden während der Zeit des Impressionismus und des Symbolismus. 1890 musste Bismarck auf Drängen des Kaiser Wilhelm II als Reichskanzler zurücktreten. Dies hatte langfristige schwerwiegende Folgen; Bismarcks Politik war auf die Sicherung Deutschlands ausgerichtet. Dagegen wollte der Kaiser Deutschland eine weltpolitische Rolle spielen lassen, ohne dass er das Bündnissystem Bismarcks durchschaut hatte. Deutschland wurde durch die politische Unfähigkeit des Kaisers fast isoliert. Das Attentat von Sarajewo löste dann den ersten Weltkrieg aus, der 1918 mit der Kapitulation von Deutschland endete. Der Symbolismus war eine Antwort. 11 Seine Werke sind von gesellschaftlichen Umwälzungen und historischen Ereignissen des 19. Jahrhunderts geprägt. 9 In seinen Werken ist der literarische Jugendstil durch kunstvoll verschlungene Reimbände und einen fliessenden Rhythmus zu erkennen. Wie schon erwähnt hat Rilke das Dinggedicht eingeführt. In diesem Gedicht soll das Innere und das Wesen des Gegenstandes ausgedrückt werden, so als spräche das Ding über sich selbst. Beispiele sind „Das Karussell“ und „ Der Panther“. 15 Quellenverzeichnis 1 Rainer Maria Rilke: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainer_Maria_Rilke (28.04.2013) 2 Internationale Rilke-Gesellschaft: http://www.rilke.ch/index.html (28.04.2013) 3 Partner der Internationalen Rilke-Gesellschaft: http://www.rilke.de/ (28.04.2013) 4 Biographie Rainer Maria Rilke: http://www.dhm.de/lemo/html/biografien/RilkeRainerMaria/ (28.04.2013) 5 Rilke Kurzbiographie: http://www.matoni.de/gedichte/rilkebio.htm (28.04.2013) 6 Rainer Maria Rilke: http://www.sternenfall.de/Rilke.html (28.04.2013) 7 Ekkehart Mittelberg: http://www.autorenweb.de/abfrage_texte.php3?id=11437#.UX2XL7WeMfU (28.04.2013) 8 Rilkes Symbolismus: http://www.rilke-gedichte.de/rilke_symbolismus.htm (28.04.2013) 9 Symbolismus: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Symbolismus_(Literatur) (28.04.2013) 10 Impressionismus: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impressionismus (28.04.2013) 11 Deutsches Reich: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutsches_Reich (28.04.2013) 12 Impressionismus & Symbolismus: http://members.aon.at/livingbox/impressionismususymbolismus.html (28.04.2013) 13 Haffman-Holkemitt: http://haffmans-tolkemitt.de/programm/gesammelte-werke-in-einem-band/ (28.04.2013) 14 Aufzeichung des Malte Laurids Brigge von Rainer Maria Rilke - Referat: http://www.lerntippsammlung.de/Aufzeichnungen-des-Malte-Laurids-Brigge-von-Rainer-Maria-Rilke.html (28.04.2013) 15 Dingedicht: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinggedicht (28.04.2013) Gruppe Ulrich Roth und Anja Würmli sf ds